High school
from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles.]] High school refers to the location as well as the advancing period of one's education before entering college or the workforce. The duration of high school classes is four years, divided into grades 9-12 and generally runs from late summer into late spring of every year. The average age of a high school student is between 14-17. The denominations of high school grade levels are identified as freshman, sophomore, junior and senior. The highest managing authority of a high school is called the principal. When you are bad, you get sent to the principal's office. Some schools may offer the option of dropping out at age sixteen. When you graduate you receive a diploma and get to wear a robe and a square cap with a tassel. High schools of note Appearances Television * American Horror Story: Pilot - Westfield High School. Exterior and 1 classroom in fantasy. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth - Sunnydale High; library. * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1) - Sunnydale High; library. * Class: For Tonight We Might Die - Coal Hill Academy. * Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain * Isis: Fool's Dare * Isis: The Spots of the Leopard * Isis: The Sound of Silence * Isis: Rockhound's Roost - Beginning only. * Isis: Lucky - Exterior only. * Isis: Bigfoot - Andrea's classroom. * Isis: To Find a Friend - Andrea's classroom. * Isis: The Show-Off - Andrea's classroom. * Isis: The Outsider - Andrea's classroom only. * Isis: No Drums, No Trumpets - Andrea's classroom only. * Isis: Funny Gal - Exterior, and Andrea's classroom. * Isis: Girl Driver - Andrea's classroom only. * Isis: Scuba Duba - Exterior, sidewalk & Andrea's classroom. * Isis: Dreams of Flight - Exterior only. * Isis: The Hitchhikers - Exterior and Andrea's classroom. * Isis: The Class Clown - Exterior and Andrea's classroom. * Isis: The Cheerleader - Exterior and Andrea's classroom. * Isis: Year of the Dragon - Exterior and Andrea's classroom. * Isis: Now You See It... - Andrea's classroom only. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't - Exterior and Andrea's classroom. * Runaways: Reunion - Atlas Academy. * Secret Origins Vol 2 7 - Baltimore school where Guy Gardner teaches. * Sym-Bionic Titan: Escape to Sherman High - Sherman High School. * Sym-Bionic Titan: Showdown at Sherman High - Sherman High School. Films * Amazing Spider-Man, The - Midtown High Science School. * Carrie - Ewan High School. * Fright Night - Christopher L. Cushing High School * Fright Night (2011) * Incredibles, The - Metroville High School. * Spider-Man: Homecoming - Midtown School of Science and Technology. * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse - Midtown High School. Comics * Alias 11 - Lago High School in New York. * Amazing Spider-Man 5 - Midtown High School. * Amazing Fantasy 15 - Midtown High School. * Amazing Spider-Man 4 - Midtown High School. * Kick-Ass 1 - Kick-Ass's high school. * Wonder Twins 1 - Morris High School. Novels * Carrie - Thomas Ewan Consolidated High School. * Dead Zone, The - School where Johnny Smith works. See also * Student * Teacher * School principal Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous